


I'll Hold On To You Too

by Tsukiyo_Spelldust



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiyo_Spelldust/pseuds/Tsukiyo_Spelldust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were almost like a ghostly apparition and I hated seeing you glimmering away right before my eyes... (Yuna's Side) [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hold On To You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I did it… I pulled a Final Fantasy X and did a sequel! Sorry lame joke aside this is a continuation of the previous one-shot I wrote. But this time it's from Yuna's perspective. I know in the one prior it took place right after Tidus phased through Yuna to jump off the ship. This takes place after Yuna's sending and the fayth and Aeons are starting to turn into pyreflies and as a result Tidus too. After the FFX ending I decided to bridge it into Eternal Calm and adding a nice little quote from X-2. So I hope whoever reads this enjoys this as well as Tidus' side. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

 

* * *

 

  
You were almost like a ghostly apparition and I hated seeing you glimmering away right before my eyes. I ran to you and I phased right through you trying to embrace you but I fell to the hard cold metal of the airship. I remember it giving me a slight chill both passing through you and my face resting on the metal.

I just laid there feeling as if my life was about to end. I didn't want you to go… I wanted so much for you to stay. You were going to show me Zanarkand! But I knew you had to go even though my heart and my selfishness wanted to keep you with me.

I knew that if I didn't say what I felt deep within our time together would mean nothing. I needed to say it and more importantly I needed you to hear it. Those three profound little words that speak of so much but wrapped in such a small package. I assume you had turned around after my declaration because I heard the rustling of your clothing.

Even though my back was to you I could see the look on your face. It was imagined but I knew the expression you wore was one that mirrored the hurt we both felt inside our hearts.

I hated the very thought of this being the last time I ever saw you yet as if in response to my sincere confession you held me. I know it was your way of saying those three words back to me and I understood that neither of us needed to say anymore. We both understood and the silence between us was just as powerful as anything that could have been said.

Although I happen to believe the reason for your silence was partly because we were both already experiencing intense heartache. We were both quietly trying to save the other from anymore anguish but we both knew.

I kept my gaze straight ahead looking at the blazing orange horizon trying to fight back my tears. The misery I felt washing over my entire soul wouldn't subside even as I tried to remain hopeful. These were our final moments together and I had no control over it. The sending I performed... I foolishly thought that… I was naive in thinking it wouldn't send you too.

When you let go of me I wanted to scream but I kept my head up holding back everything because I didn't want a tearful goodbye and I know you didn't either. You walked right through me and for that fleeting moment I thought I could feel you say those words. As if you phasing through me was your way of letting me understand and know how much you cared too.

Watching you run away from me was difficult even though everyone else were being optimistic, shouting 'We'll see you again soon' I didn't feel comforted at all. I wanted nothing more in those last seconds before you faded from my vision to beckon you back to me. Yet, I knew I couldn't and I knew your story was closing.

When we all arrived back in Luca, I stood on the dock whistling. You said if I whistled you would always come and I kept the hope that if I whistled now I would see your dazzling golden hair rising from the ocean water. However, there was no answer the only one calling my name was Lulu telling me it was time to address all of Spira.

I knew as I spoke to the people of Spira that we all were feeling the affects of losing our loved ones and friends. I wanted them to feel hope again, to be able to live out their lives and build new dreams. I told them to never forget the ones we lost and to always remember them and hold them close to our hearts.

Seeing the people of Spira beginning to have faith once more made me realize that I had to as well. Maybe the words Rikku spoke right before you left were true… maybe I could see you again some day? That will be one of my dreams and I'll keep it close to my heart and never let it go.

After two years my life went back to normal in some ways and I spent my time home on Besaid but I never forgot you. How could I after all we've been though together alongside everyone else. I wonder if you ever hear me when I speak to you? I'm sure you do so I know you know all about Wakka and how robust he has become.

Spira is changing so much it's almost head spinning at how fast it's all going. There are new groups and everyone is searching almost as if they're all lost. In some ways I'm searching too but much more quietly than others. I know that I am a pillar of strength for Spira and people from all over visit Besaid seeking my advice. I try my best to do what's right for everyone and to keep their hearts at ease.

I'm a public figure now after defeating Sin and I know that there is a chance people could use me to further their own personal agendas. Which is why I've been turning down proposals because the elders in Besaid want me to get married. But that's not entirely why I turn them down that's just what I say to Wakka and everyone else… I'm still hoping to see you again.

As I went through my days I could feel that my life was about to change and with the sudden influx of emotion I kept my hopes high although very quietly. I still did my job as a summoner by listening to the countless voices who needed my guidance but my eyes were part way to the sky.

So when Rikku stopped by Besaid one day I had a feeling my current situation would be changing very soon. She's so full of energy and always bouncing in place… nothing about her has changed except she travels all over teaching others to use machina. I remember her telling Wakka and I how Kimahri was doing on Mt. Gagazet which filled me with joy. But then she said she had something to show me specifically.

The three of us watched the sphere and I was surprised to hear your voice. Your voice has never left me not once in these two years. It's one I always long to hear and one I remember so very fondly. But as much I want to rush off to find you… if that is you I can't because I'm the summoner who defeated Sin and my duties are not officially over.

I remember walking away from Rikku and Wakka to stare at the waters gleaming blue surface. The two of them were arguing actually, I recall hearing Wakka squabbling with Rikku about my duties as summoner and of course she defended me saying that I needed to make my dreams come true.

By the time I turned around the two were staring directly at me wanting to know my answer. I froze for a moment and then your voice came to me further re-enforcing my desires to journey once again. I stood confidently telling Wakka I wanted to go with Rikku and of course he wasn't too sure what to do then decided to run off to get Lulu.

I smiled slightly as I gazed at the overly excited blonde haired girl bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. I knew that if I waited for Wakka to return with Lulu I wouldn't leave Besaid.

“Rikku let's leave right now!”

That's all it took really… those were the magic words that needed to be said and my life was changing once again. I stood on the precipice of a new journey, a journey of new hope; an adventure to find my dreams, my desires, and aspirations.

And to think… it all started because I saw a sphere of you because I'll never forget you. I'll hold on to you too.

 

* * *

  **~XxX~**


End file.
